Gender Bender Spell!
by PrincessOfTheSakura
Summary: *ON HOLD* As Natsu entered the guild, he managed to get himself into a fight with Gajeel and Gray. Eventually, the fight was stopped by Erza. Later on, Gajeel found a request on a board telling them to read something . Before Lucy could figure out what it meant, the trio red it and no one could see anything. When the light faded away, Natsu, Gray and Gajeel turned into GIRLS!
1. Chapter 1

**Heyoo guys! I was just sitting on my bed thinking about how Natsu, Gray and Gajeel would look if they were girls! So yeah, I decided to make a fanfiction .. It's probably gonna be a one shot - Idk.**

**Anyway, enjoy! xD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

**Gender**_** Bender Spell!**_

"HEY EVERYONE!" Natsu shouted as he kicked the doors open into is beloved guild, Fairy Tail.

"Yo Natsu!"

"How's it going?"

"Come drink with us!"

Many greetings were thrown to him as he walked towards the bar and smiled to everyone.

_**WHAM!**_

A giant wooden table smashed onto Natsu which sent him flying to the other side of the guild hall.

"HAHAH! YOU MISSED!" Gray laughed at an angry Iron Dragon Slayer.

"Shut the hell up, STRIPPER!" Gajeel shot back.

Natsu turned his fists into flames.

"ALRIGHT! WHO THE HELL THROUGH THAT?!" Natsu screamed and everybody pointed to Gajeel.

"You ASS! FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!" Natsu said as he launched towards Gajeel with a fist full of flames.

_**CCRAASHH!**_

Gajeel flew to the other side of the guild hall and smashed into the wall, leaving a huge dent in it. He was about to get up until sharp silver swords surrounded him.

"YOU FOOL!" Erza Scarlet yelled as she loomed over Gajeel. Her skirt was a bit shorter than usual so he didn't actually mind, but was still shaking in fear.

"B-But it wasn't only me! It was Stripper and Salamander too!" Gajeel stuttered and pointed towards the two mages who were currently throwing punches at each other.

"NATSU! GRAY!" Erza marched like the knight she is towards them. As she approached them, the two suddenly became smaller and smaller. Or was Erza just getting so scary they thought she was growing into the size of a monster?

_'We're so dead!'_ They thought in unison.

Well, that's Fairy Tail for ya!

...

Natsu, Gray and Gajeel slammed their heads on the bar counter, a dark aura looming over their heads.

"What's wrong, guys?" Lucy Heartfilia walked towards them, her black micro mini twirling every time she took a step.

"Mmm.. Lucy?" Gray slowly lifted up his head to see two huge breasts hanging in front of his face. His face turned a deep shade of red.

"It was Erza ... we could've died ..." Gajeel mumbled.

"Yeah .." Natsu mumbled as well.

"Well, how about you take a job!" Lucy smiled. "That should stop your sadness!"

With that said, the two dragon slayers and the naked ice mage ran towards the request board as Lucy sweat dropped. Mira giggled.

They scan through the request board and Gajeel found something. He ripped the sheet off the board.

"What you got there, Gajeel?" Natsu asked as Natsu laid the paper on a table.

"It says we have to read a bunch of lame words." He said.

"Well, this should be easy!" Gray grinned.

"Yeah!" Natsu grinned as well.

"What's the title of the request?" Lucy asked as she walked towards the trio.

"It says Gender Bender Spell." Natsu said.

"Gender Bender Spell?" Lucy went into deep thought.

"We'll read it on 3." Gray stated.

"1.."

"Hhmm.. Gender .."

"2."

"Bender ...?"

"3!"

Lucy's eyes widened.

"WAIT! DON'T READ IT!" Lucy screeched, but she was two late.

"Ren ren kuren ikuhara mayamoto sekai!" They read in unison.

Suddenly, a bright yellow light shone and enveloped the whole guild. No one could see anything.

"Hey! What's going on?" People said.

The light faded away and then everyone could see clearly.

"Oh that's good, I'm still in my body." Lucy sighed in relief.

"What's going on? I feel weird!" Natsu said.

"SAME!" Gray and Gajeel said.

"Oh my ..." Lucy's eyes widened.

Natsu, Gray and Gajeel turned into..

GGIIIIIRRRRLLLSSS?!

* * *

**Haha! It seems like this isn't gonna be a one shot after all! I hope u enjoyed this one! xD**

**Please review! ^.^**

**~ SakuraTree999**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyoo guys! The second chapter of Gender bender Spell! I hope u enjoy ^^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

_**Gender Bender Spell! ~ Chapter 2**_

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Everybody in the guild screamed as they saw Natsu, Gray and Gajeel.

"Hey, what the hell are these?" Natsu asked himself, poking a finger on his chest.

"I don't know, but they sure are soft!" Gray said, as he squashed his large ones.

~ Dumbfounded ~

"DON'T YOU GUYS GET IT?! YOU'RE GIRLS!" Lucy screamed.

"G-G-GIRLS?!" The trio screamed.

Mirajane stared ta them for a moment then started to giggle.

"Hey, Mira! What's so funny?!" Natsu screeched.

"Oh, it's nothing. I just think you look cute as girls!" Mira smiled.

Natsu had her same pink hair, but it was much longer. It stopped at the middle of her back and was straight. She had two bangs that framed her face and stopped at her shoulder blades. There were some strands of hair that stuck out. She still has onyx coloured eyes and her chest grew a bit larger. About medium sized. She was an inch smaller than usual and her clothes were to big for her so they were sagging down his curvy body. She also had a fringe on the left side of her face.

Gray was different. She was an inch smaller as well and her black hair went all the way to her waist and was straight. She had two straight bangs that framed her face and stopped at her chest. She still had her midnight blue eyes and her chest very large. About the size of Lucy's .. or even bigger! Since she wasn't wearing any clothes, the men in the guild had hearts in their eyes and blood was gushing out their noses. Gray aslo had a curvy, voluptuous figure.

Gajeel was WAY different. Her hair went all the way past her butt and stopped at her knees. It was still get black but it was wavy. She still had her blood red eyes and her chest wasn't as big as Gray's but was bigger than Natsu's. She still has blood red eyes and her skin was more pale. She also ha da curvy, voluptuous body.

"WHAT THE HELL? I FEEL LIKE I'M FALLING FOWARDS!" Gajeel shouted and Lucy sweat dropped.

"It's because of these." Lucy pointed at his chest.

"Hahaha! I have a bigger chest than the two of you!" Gray grinned proudly which made a tic pop up on Natsu's head.

"Shut up! Ice _princess_!" Natsu laughed as Gray got angry. Before Gray could throw a punch at Natsu, Lucy grabbed his fist and shook her head.

"Before you can start fighting .." She started. "You have to get some clothes!"

"But I'm already wearing cloth-" Gray paused as he looked down.

"SHIT!" He cursed.

Gajeel was still dumbfounded at what just happened.

"Levy-chan! Erza! Cana!" Lucy called out. The girls walked towards Lucy.

"What's wrong, Lu-chan?" Levy asked.

Lucy glanced at Mira who nodded with a glint in her eye.

"We have a mission, a mission to get these guys stylish clothes!" Lucy grinned with a glint in her eye. The girls stared at first but then nodded. They looked towards the three girls.

"IT'S TIME FOR A MAKEOVER!"

...

"This is so boring~!" Natsu groaned as she wondered around Lucy's apartment. Gajeel was just reading her novel and Gray was looking in her pantie drawer. He blushed.

"Seriously? We're gonna have to be wearing these things?!" He shouted as he looked at the hot pink thong in front of him.

"Yuck! I wanna be a guy again!" Natsu sulked.

"Same.." Gray sulked with him.

"WE'RE BACK!" Lucy beamed as she opened the front door. Following her was Mira, Levy, Erza and Cana.

"We got *hic* you guys *hic* some sexy outfits!" Cana said as she fell on the couch, taking another sip from her booze.

Gray quickly put the thongs down and rushed towards the girls. Gajeel was still reading the novel.

"HEY! DON'T READ MY NOVEL!" Lucy screeched and snatched it off him, which earned her a pout from him/her.

"Gray, this is your outfit." Erza stated. "We kept it simple, but stylish."

Lucy nodded.

"The top is quite revealing, since you have the breats for it."

Gray's outfit was a tight navy blue tank top with thin straps and exposed ALOT of cleavage. There was also a black micro mini skirt that stopped right after the butt and it had ruffles. There was also a belt to keep it up. There were navy blue thigh high socks and black knee high leather boots.

"Go and try it on!" Mira smiled.

"Oh yes, and before you do that ..." Erza said as she rummaged thought the bag. She pulled out a black lace bra and a matching thong.

"You're gonna have to wear this." She stated.

"NO WAY!" Gray screamed. Natsu and Gajeel saw and started to slowly back away. Lucy stopped Gajeel and Cana stopped Natsu.

"OK, Natsu and Gajeel, these are your outfits!" Mira beamed.

Natsu's outfit consists of a short light pink dress which stopped right after the butt. It had sakura flowers all over it. There were pink flats and a short short sleeved cardigan that stopped at the chest. Mira brushed his/her hair so the strands didn't stick out and tied it into a high ponytail.

"Aaaww! Natsu! You look SO CUTE!" Levy and Mira cooed as Natsu sweat dropped.

"Aaawww! Kawaii!" Gray teased as he came out of the bathroom.

"Wow, you look hot Gray!" Cana grinned and Gray blushed.

"GAJEEL'S TURN!" Lucy smiled and grabbed Gajeel's wrist and dragged him.

"Here's his outfit." Erza said.

The outfit consists of: A short white crop top that exposed a lot of his/her figure and a short black leather jacket that stopped at the chest. There were very short short shorts and black and white stripped thigh high socks. And there were black converses.

"Try it on, Gajeel!" Lucy smiled.

"Hell no!" Gajeel screamed.

Lucy then had a dark aura around her with devil horns and red eyes.

"What did you say ..." She asked scarily and Gajeel trembled.

"H-Hai! I'll wear it now!" He squeaked and quickly went to change.

* * *

**Heyoo! Hope u liked this chapter, I can just imagine how they look like! ^^D**

**Anyway, plz review! xDD**

**~ SakuraTree999**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyoo! Thanks for reviewing on my story, guys! xDD**

**Well, this is chapter 3! ^^D**

**Please look at my other stories:**

**Highschool Never Ends!**

**Is It Love, Or Pity?**

**TYSM! xDD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

_**Gender Bender Spell! Chapter 3**_

"You guys look amazing!" Mira beamed as she admired the three boys who turned into girls.

"This is so embarrassing~!" Natsu groaned.

"You all look beautiful." Erza smiled.

"That's not a compliment you know!" Gray shouted.

"This is so lame." Gajeel grunted.

"Anyway, haven't you guys wondered about what girls do?" Lucy asked.

"I dunno. Read fashion magazines, flirt." Gray shrugged.

"Since you guys are all pretty, you could make boys get you anything you want!" Cana laughed.

The three girls grinned.

"Well, this is gonna be fun!" Natsu cackled as he went out the door.

"Where you going Natsu?" Gray asked confused.

"To get everything I want!" He winked and Gray grinned.

"Gajeel, you coming?" Gray asked.

Gajeel thought for a bit then grinned.

"Sure, why not?" He said and they all made their way out. Gajeel shut the door and they all left.

The other girls just stood there.

"Do you want to follow them?" Erza asked.

"Sure! It'll be fun!" Lucy and Mira said in unison.

...

"Sorry ma'am, I'm afraid you don't have enough money for this item." The man behind the counter told Gray. Gray was in a jewellery shop trying to get a new necklace. It was a golden cross which had a rare sapphire stone in the middle.

Gray pouted, but then her lips twitched into a small smile. She crossed her arms under her very large chest, making it puff up in front of the mans face and made her eyes droopier.

"Aaw, that's a shame. But I'm sure you could knock of a few Jewels just for me, can't you?" She said as seductively as she could. The man then had heart shaped eyes and blood gushing down his nose.

"O-Oh! S-Sure!" He said and Gray smiled.

_'Being a chick isn't as bad as I thought.' _She thought

...

"PPLLLEEEAAASSEEE CAN I HAVE SOME FOOD?" Natsu begged the woman at the counter.

"Sorry, you have to pay if you're going to have some food." She stated.

"But I don't have any money!" Natsu cried.

"Exactly, so you can't have any food!" She said getting irritated.

Natsu sulked. She was really hungry.

_'Time to bring out my inner girl!'_ She thought.

She turned around.

Her big onyx eyes sparkled and fake tears ran down her cheek.

"Please ... please can I have some food?" She asked cutely.. The woman stared for a moment and then she burst into tears.

"SO CUTE!" The woman screamed. "YOU CAN HAVE ANYTHING ON THE MENU!"

"Really? Oh, THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" Natsu beamed and she immediately started choosing what she wanted.

_'That was awesome!'_ She thought. _'If I was a boy, this wouldn't have worked!'_

...

Gajeel walked down the streets of Magnolia, looking for a place he would like to go. As he walked down the streets, a weird looking man came and snaked his lanky arm around Gajeel's curvy waist.

"Hey there, cutie." The man purred which disgusted Gajeel.

"Won't you like to come down to my place and have some good fun?" He asked, pulling her tighter.

_'Is this guy mad or something?!'_ Gajeel thought. She pushed the man off and punched him hard in the face which made him fall on the floor with a thud.

"Idiot." Gajeel said and walked off.

He continued to walk until he saw a particular shop. It was called World Of Metal.

_'Huh, I didn't know there would be a shop like this anywhere ...' _She thought and walked in. It was pretty big.

Practically everything that was made of metal was in there. Gajeel grinned.

She picked loads of stuff off the shelves and went to the counter and placed the things on it. Behind the counter was a man and a woman. The man had brown hair and hazel eyes and the woman had pruple hair and green eyes.

"M-May we help you?" The man asked shakily.

"I want these." Gajeel said.

The woman scanned the items.

"T-That would b-be 2, 000 Jewel p-please." She stuttered.

"I don't have that money." Gajeel said plainly.

"Then I'm s-sorry miss, you c-can't buy them." The man said. A tic popped over Gajeel's head and a dark aura loomed above his head.

"I want these. NOW." She said scarily and the man and woman screamed.

"G-gomen! Take everything!" They screeched and ran away.

_'That was easy. I could've done that even if I was a boy.'_ She thought and left, biting some of her metal.

...

"HAHAHAHHA! TAHT WAS PRICELESSS!" Levy laughed.

"I know! The way they ran away like a bunch of cowards!" Lucy laughed with them. They were outside and watching through the window.

"I liked Gray's seductive skills!" Mira giggled and Erza nodded.

"I like how Natsu looked. He looked so cute!" Cana laughed, taking another sip of her booze.

"These guys look and act great as girls. I think they could make this work," Lucy said and everyone else nodded.

"Hey, shouldn't we give them girl names as well?" Mira asked.

"Yeah!" They all said in unison.

* * *

**Heyoo! Hope u enjoyed this chapter! The next chapter might be the last chapter, idk. Just a warning :3**

**Plz review! xDD**

**Follow my other stories:**

**Highschool Never Ends!**

**Is It Love, Or Pity?**

**TYSM! xDD**

**Bye-Bye! ^^D**

**~ SakuraTree999**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyoo guys! I've decided that THIS WILL NOT be the last chapter of this story! I've seen that u guys like this story. So do I! I have more ideas popping up in my head as wel! xDD**

**Please look/follow at my other stories:**

**Highschool Never Ends! (GrayLu, Nali, Jerza, RoWen, GajLe, OCxOC)**

**The Beauty Of Young Love! (RoWen)**

**Is It Love, Or Pity? ( GrayLu)**

**TYSM! xDD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

_**Gender Bender Spell! - Chapter 4**_

~ At the guild, Fairy Tail ~

"So guys, they're gonna be your new names!" Lucy beamed.

The 3 girls/boys blinked.

"So, let me get this straight," Gray started. "My name is Gracia, but you call me Grace for short?"

"Yep!" Mira nodded.

"And my name is Natsumi?" Natsu asked. (**A/N: I chose this name because it had his/her name in it and it means summer and beauty! xDD)**

"Yes," Erza nodded her head.

"And my name is .. Kira?" Gajeel asked. (**A/N: I chose this name cos I couldn't think of anything that started with G, and this name means dark)**

"Yeah!" Cana answered.

"So , from now own, as long as you're girls, these will be your names!" Levy beamed.

"You say that as if it's a good thing." Natsu sweat dropped.

_**SLAM!**_

The guild doors slammed open and a figure slid on the floor on their knees.

"COOL! COOL! COOL!" The person screeched. Mira smiled.

"Ah, Jason! What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Mira-chan! I heard that there were some new female wizards!" He beamed. Natsumi, Kira and Gracia started to sweat.

_'Please don't tell him it's us!" _They thought in unison.

"Well, it's your lucky day! They're right here!" She beamed.

_'Thanks a lot, Mira.'_ They thought.

"COOL! COOL! COOL!" Jason screamed as he fished out his notepad and scribbled things down.

"Hello! My name is Jason! WHAT'S YOURS?!" He shouted more than asked.

"Eerm .. My name is Natsumi .." She said.

"NATSUMI! COOL!"

"M-My name .. is Gracia .." She mumbled.

"GRACIA! COOL! GRACIA!"

"My name is Kira." She grunted.

"KIRA! CCCOOOOOLLL!"

"Hey there, my name is Lu-" Lucy started.

"What are your favourite foods, Natsumi?!"

~ Ignored ~

"I like everything!" Natsumi beamed.

"YOU'RE GOING TO IGNORE ME FOR THAT LAME QUESTION AND LAMER ANSWER?!" Lucy screamed but STILL was ignored.

"Gracia, what magic do you use?!" He asked her.

"I'm a Ice Make Wizard." She grinned proudly. She then made a little ice sculpture of the Fairy tail guild eblem.

"COOL! COOL! COOL!" Jason screamed with amusement.

"Kira, what do you dislike?!"

"I don't like having an empty stomach." She answerd.

"COOL!"

"And you."

~ Silence ~

"EVEN COOLER!"

~ Dumbfounded ~

Max walked up to Jason and touched his shoulder.

"Are you OK, man?" He asked.

"CCOOOOLL!" He answered and Max ran away.

_'IS THIS GUY MAD OR SOMETHING?!' _The whole guild thought.

"Can you girls do a photo spread for us?" He asked, NORMALLY.

"You mean, all of us?" They all said in unison.

"YES! COOL!" He beamed.

Lucy's eyes widened.

"SURE!" She smiled.

"OK, meet us at the beach tomorrow!" He laughed and dashed out the guild, leaving a trail of dust.

"That guy ... has problems." Natsumi Kira and Gracia said in unison.

* * *

**Heyoo! I hoped u liked this chapter! Tomorrow there's proberly gonna be a lot of author notes :3 Anyway, plz review! (Sorry this chapter was a bit short! Dx)**

**Please look/follow my other stories:**

**Higshchool Never Ends (GrayLu, Nali, Jerza, GajLe, RoWen, OCxOC)**

**Is It Love, or Pity? (GrayLu)**

**The Beauty Of Young Love! (RoWen)**

**PLEASE REVIEW THIS ONE AND THOSE ONES! xD**

**Bye Bye! xDD**

**~ SakuraTree999 **


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyoo guys! This is the chapter when they do the photo shoot at the beach! xD**

**Warning: There might be a lot of author notes! (Maybe not, IDK ^.^)**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! x'D**

**Please look/follow my other stories:**

**Highschool Never Ends! (GrayLu, Nali, Jerza, GajLe, RoWen, OCxOC)**

**The Predator and the Prey (Natsu x OC / Fluff? GrayLu**

**The Boy With An Ice Heart (GrayLu)**

**The Beaut Of Young Love! (RoWen)**

**TYSM! xDD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

_**Gender Bender Spell! Chapter 5**_

"OK guys, here we are!" Mira beamed as they set foot on the pale yellow sand of Magnolia beach.

"WOOHOOO!" The 3 boys/girls cheered and ran off to the see..

"GET BACK HERE!" Erza yelled and the 3 immediately ran back to her.

"The reason why we're here is because we were asked by Jason to do a photo shoot!" Erza shouted and the 3 girls nodded.

"Yatta! (Hurray) I can't wait to do a photo shoot! I've always wanted to pose for Sorcerer Weekly!" Lucy beamed as she bounced up and down.

"Let's go to the changing rooms!" Levy said and they made their way there.

Natsumi, Gracia and Kira were following behind them.

"Hey, guys!" Gracia whispered.

"What is it?" Natsumi and Kira mumbled.

"Since we're all girls here .." Gracia started.

"Yeah?"

"Don't we get to see them change as well?" He snickered. Kira and Natsumi stopped walking. Blood started running down their noses.

"Hurry up!" Erza ordered.

"Hai!" (Yes) They said as they hurried to catch up with the rest of the girls. (**A/N: Sorry I made them a bit perverted. It's just that I was craving to do that! xD I mean, it was perfect timing, ya know? :'3 x'D**)

~ Outside the changing rooms ~ 

~ Silence ~

No one spoke. Everyone just stood outside the changing room. The Men/boys changing rooms were on the left side and it was a blue door, and the women/girls changing rooms were on the right side and were pink.

"Eto ..." (Um ...) Lucy said.

"So, which ones are we going in?" Gray asked. He winked at Natsumi.

"I mean, we are GIRLS here." He snickered.

"I got it." Erza said and everyone turned to her.

"You guys WILL change in the girls changing rooms-" She paused and waited for everyone calmness, "But you will change in the cubicles."

"That's *hic* a good idea *hic*" Cana said.

_'Thanks a lot, Erza."_ The 3 girls/boys thought angrily.

They all went into the changing rooms and Levy Erza, Lucy, Mira and Cana were going to change on the benches, while Natsumi, Gracia and Kira went into the cubicles. Erza made sure they were locked.

(**A/N: The cubicles are open on top! xD**)

Erza didn't do much. She just requipted into her swimsuit (**A/N: Her swimsuit is the one she wore in the OVA - The 'legendary' on or summit :'p**)

"Wow Erza, I love your swimsuit!" Levy said while she took of her skirt.

"Thank you. It's my legendary swimsuit. It was made with the finest material." Erza smiled.

_'Legendary?'_ Natsumi, Gracia and Kira thought while they were in the cubicle.

"Oh, Lucy! Your swimsuit is nice!" Mira complimented.

"I really like the tiger like design." Levy said.

Gracia felt her face heat up.

"Tiger like? I need to see that!' He whispered to the other girls and they nodded.

"How are we gonna look at them without getting caught?" Kira asked.

"Easy. The top is open, so we just go on our tiptoes and look." Natsumi explained and the others grinned.

"Dibs on first!" Gracia smirked. She went on her tipitoes like a ballerina, and looked.

"What can you see?" Kira asked.

"W-Wonderful things ..." Gracia said. She went back down flat on her feet and lot's of blood was gushing out of her nose.

"I wanna see-!"

"Natsumi, Gracia, Kira! Have you changed yet?" Erza asked.

"O-Oh! Almost finished!" They lied. The 3 girls quickly changed and came out.

_'Stupid Gray! I didn't get to see!' _Natsumi and Kira thought.

~ On the beach ~

"COOL! COOL! COOL!" Jason screamed as he saw the girls in their swimsuits.

Levy was wearing a red and white stripy bikini. The bottom was skirt like and it had frills. Cana wore a ruby red bikini and she had black sun glasses on her head. Her hair was tied up into a high ponytail, but there were two wavy bangs that were let down.

Mira wore a strapless light pink bikini that had white flower patterns all over it.

"AWESOME! COOL! LET'S START THE PHOTO SHOOT! CCOOOOL!" Jason shouted.

Immediately, Lucy started doing all types of different poses, but she was quickly ignored.

"Natsumi! Over here!"

"Gracia, Kira!"

Lot's of photographers surrounded everyone except from Lucy.

"WWAAAH!" Lucy cried.

"Erm.. I don't know how to pose ..." The 3 girls/boys said in unison. Lucy suddenly perked up.

"I'll teach you how to!" Lucy beamed, but before she could get to them, Erza Cana and Levy were already posing.

**SNAP!**

**SNAP!**

**SNAP!**

"OOOHHH! I get it now!" Gracia said and started to copy Erza.

"YES! YES! COOOOOL!" Jason shouted, clearly amused.

"I'm a failure.." Lucy sulked behind a palm tree.

The photographers took MANY pictures like: Natsumi, Kira and Gracia splashing each other in the sea, Levy Mira Erza and Cana on the sand making sand castles, Mira posing on one of the rocks, and then just each of them individually.

"COOOL! NOW WE'RE GOING TO TAKE A PICTURE OF YOU ALL TOGETHER!" Jason cheered.

"Ok.. there's 1,2,3,4,5,6,7..." He counted. "WE NEED ONE MORE!"

"Hey, where's Lucy?" Gracia asked and everyone shrugged.

"Lucy? Who's Lucy? Is she pretty?" Jason asked.

"Really!" Gracia grinned. Lucy blushed from behind the palm tree.

"LUCY-SAN! PLEASE COME OUT!" Jason called.

Lucy slowly stood up and peeked from behind the palm tree.

"Y-yes reporter-san?" She squeaked.

Jason just stood there and studied her.

"SHE'S PERFECT!" He shouted. "COME ON!" He grabbed Lucy's arm and pulled her towards the rest of the girls.

Jason put them in different positions.

"1, 2, 3..."

**_SNAP!_**

The picture looked great - Lucy and Gracia sat on the sand next to each other, making a heart with their hands. Their other hands were doing a piece sign. Levy and Mira were back to back holding hands and winking. Natsumi and Kira did the same. Erza was next to Lucy. She was lying down on the sand with one leg up and one leg down. Cana was doing the same - her foot touched Erza's.

_'I kinda like being a girl!' _Natsumi, Gracia and Kira thought.

* * *

**FINISHED! HOPED U ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER! xDD. It was hard thinking of the positions they were in in the last photo. At least I got it over and done with! xD I think I'm gonna make chapter 6 the last chapter :3 I have other stories to work on as well! :'p**

**Please look/follow my other stories:**

**Highschool Never Ends! (GrayLu, Nali, Jerza, GajLe, RoWen, OCxOC)**

**The Predator and the Prey (Natsu x OC / Fluff? GrayLu**

**The Boy With An Ice Heart (GrayLu)**

**The Beaut Of Young Love! (RoWen)**

**TYSM! xDD**

**Bye bye! ^^**

**~ SakuraTree999 **


End file.
